


By The Lake

by maxibee



Series: Of Magic and Angels [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Away from New York, First Kiss, M/M, Magnus speaks Italian, Malec on a scooter, No one to disturb them, date, they eat fruits and cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxibee/pseuds/maxibee
Summary: Before Alec became an angel, Magnus took him somewhere special.Or the story of Malec's first kiss.





	By The Lake

Waking up early wasn’t in Magnus’ habits. He usually loved to stay in bed longer than necessary, the blanket pulled up over his head and the Chairman cuddling him. Today, however, was different. It was eight in the morning and Magnus was wide awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He needed a plan, and he needed it now.

  Lately, Alec and him had seen each other quite often but they never had the chance to spend some time alone. They flirted or at least Magnus did, and Alec blushed, sometimes smiling back as no one was watching. Their fingers had touched a few times, leaving a tingly feeling in their hands. It felt like their first date had happened years ago and the warlock was just dying to be alone with Alec again.

  So here he was, fingers intertwined and hands resting on his chest, thinking about a plan to kidnap Alexander from the Institute. Or at least taking him away for a few hours. He knew where he wanted to take Alec, he just didn’t know how to do it with Alec’s agreement.

“He’s way too dedicated to his job…” Magnus groaned and ruffled his hair in frustration. “At least I have an excuse to go to the Institute.” He added while looking at his cat, a smile spreading on his face.

  It had taken Magnus about two hours to get read. He wanted to look perfect and make it impossible for Alec to refuse his offer to go on a date.   
  He had first applied a rich dark golden eyeshadow before circling his eyes with black eyeliner. He had then decided to add the same shade of gold to his black hair. His Mohawk had now a light shimmer and it made his eyes pop out even more.   
  He had spent at least fifteen minutes, butt naked, in front of his closet as he tried to pick out the perfect outfit. Should he wear silk? Would leather be a better choice? Boots or dress shoes? Magnus had given it some thoughts and had finally opted to keep it simple; dark tight jeans with black boots and a black V-neck t-shirt. The warlock had added a deep red bomber jacket, and his usual rings and necklaces completed his look.

  It was around ten when Magnus made a dramatic entrance into the Institute. He pushed the doors open and, with the help of a little magic, created some wind as he passed the threshold to make his jacket float lightly behind him.

“I need to see Alexander!” He said, his voice booming through the hall to make everyone aware of his presence.

“Oh really? And what does a warlock want with Alec Lightwood?” A Shadowhunter asked behind Magnus.

  Magnus sighed out audibly an turned around slowly. He would have recognized that annoying twangy voice anywhere.

“My dear Raj.” Magnus started, a fake smile plastered on his face. “I don’t recall talking to you just now. So instead of being nosy, why don’t you tell me where Alexander is.”

“Not before you tell me why you’re looking for him in the first place.” Raj smirked and crossed his arms.

Magnus rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I’m here to claim what’s mine. I still haven’t received my payment for my last intervention here. Alexander knows the details and I only wish to discuss them with him.” The warlock replied and squinted his eyes slightly.

“Are you sure that’s why you’re here?” Raj asked as he took a step closer to Magnus. “I’m just making sure, because I’ve noticed that you and Alec got clos-“ But Raj couldn’t finish his sentence. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy. He blinked a few times as his vision became blurry. All he could see were the blue flames coming out of Magnus’ fingers and floating lightly around his head.   
  Raj was sleeping within the next two seconds.

  “You haven’t noticed anything Raj, you’ve been too tired for that.” Magnus mumbled and caught Raj before he could fall down. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus summoned a chair and carefully placed the Shadowhunter on it. He tipped Raj’s head backwards and snickered as he heard him snore. The warlock looked around to make sure no one had seen him before childishly sticking his tongue out and running away.

  When Magus finally found Alec, he almost died. First, because Alec was training and threw a knife in his direction, only missing him by a few inches. The warlock squatted down instinctively and looked at Alec with wide eyes. It was at that moment that Magnus noticed Alec’s training clothes, or rather the lack of clothes. Alec was wearing a pair of sweatpants and nothing on top which resulted in Magnus having a minor heart attack before he could do or say anything.

“Magnus!” Alec gasped and quickly ran over the warlock who was still in a squat position. “I didn’t hear you come in, I’m so sorry!” He helped Magnus get back up and looked at him worriedly. “You’re okay? I really didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I uh… I am fine.” Magnus mumbled as he tried to tear his eyes off Alec’s chest. “Well, hello.” He then greeted with a chuckle and straightened his jacket.

“Hi…” Alec smiled shyly and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat from his forehead and neck. “What brings you to the training room?”

“I was looking for you actually. I uh…” That chest was really distracting. “I still haven’t received my payment from last time you requested my help.” Magnus said and immediately wanted to curse at how ridiculous he sounded.

“Oh, right. I’m sorry I haven’t had time to take care of that yet.” Alec sighed and grabbed his t-shirt to put back on. “Mother came back yesterday and let’s say that things have been … not so great.”

“Nothing is great when dear Maryse is in town.” Magnus mumbled and frowned a bit. “Did something happen?”

“Let’s just say that she is her usual self.” Alec said before drinking some water. “She thinks I’m not doing my work properly lately, that I have been distracted.”

“And have you?” Magnus rose his eyebrow curiously.

“I mean… I’ve been doing my job correctly…” Alec glanced at Magnus and blushed lightly. “But when you’re around I’m not entirely concentrated on the mission.” He admitted and sighed softly. “Which isn’t technically my fault.”

“Does that mean that I should leave?” The warlock asked with a light frown.

“No!” Alec quickly said and shook his head. “No, not at all. It’s just that mother would rather see me die in a mission and be proud of me doing my duty, than see me have fun for once.”

“Alexander…” Magnus gently took Alec’s hand in his.

“Sometimes I just wish I could disappear for a day, without anyone looking for me and do whatever I want.” Alec sighed and looked at Magnus. “But I guess that’s not even an option.”

“Well, I might have a solution.” Magnus smirked lightly. He checked the time and smiled brightly. “Let me take you somewhere where no one will find you, just for a few hours. We will be back in New York before sunset.”

Alec looked at Magnus suspiciously. “You weren’t here for your payment, were you?” He asked, a slight smile creeping on his lips.

“I needed a good excuse to get inside the Institute.” Magnus shrugged and winked at Alec. “So? Are you coming with me?”

  Alec hesitated for a moment. What if there was a sudden attack and he wasn’t there to go fight? What if something happened to Izzy or Jace? What would his mother say when she will notice he left the Institute without notice?   
  Magnus could see Alec overthinking the whole situation, but there was no time to lose. The warlock moved his hands in a circle and snapped his fingers to open the portal. He wasn’t going to give Alec the chance to refuse to go on a date with him, not today. Magnus took Alec’s hand again and before the Shadowhunter could protest, pulled him through the portal.

  When they landed on the other side of the portal, Alec had to bring his free hand to his eyes because of how bright the light was. It had been raining in New York and he hadn’t expected to go somewhere sunny. He blinked a couple of times to get used to the brightness and looked around.

  They were on a terrace, a small house on their right while a lake was on their left. Everything was calm around them. Alec could hear the breeze going through the leaves of the trees surrounding the house and the lapping of the small waves of the lake.

“Benvenuti sul Lago di Como” Magnus said and turned towards Alec with a smile.

“Italy? You took us to Italy?” Alec chuckled and spun a couple of times to get a full view of where they were. “This is insane…” He whispered as he looked back at Magnus.

“You said you wanted to disappear for a few hours.” Magnus shrugged. “They won’t find us here. The nearest village is at fifteen minutes from here by scooter. No one knows you there, so it would be nice to go there and get dinner, because it’s closer to dinner time than lunch here.”

“What time is it?” Alec asked and looked back at the lake.

“It’s four thirty here. Only morning in New York.” Magnus said. “You can be back at the Institute before midnight while spending an entire night here.”

“Being a warlock is better than I thought.” Alec chuckled and laced his fingers with Magnus’.

“Because you doubted of how amazing I was?” Magnus laughed and bit his bottom lip lightly as he gave Alec’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Not really, I just keep being surprised when you’re around.” Alec admitted.

“Well, let me surprise you even more today, Alexander.”

    The warlock wanted to show Alec around the lake and village. The best way, according to Magnus, was to do it the Italian way and use a scooter. Alec protested at first, saying that it was too dangerous as they didn’t even have helmets.

“Oh, come on! You don’t even have a helmet when you fight demons.” Magnus argued as he was already sitting on the scooter and waiting for Alec to hop on behind him. “Besides, it took me a while to get my hair done and I don’t want a helmet to destroy all my hard work.” He added and ran his fingers through his dark locks.

  Alec rolled his eyes and gave up. There was no point in arguing when Magnus had already made his mind anyway. The Shadowhunter got on the scooter and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist shyly, a light blush creeping on his cheeks.

  The road to the village was alongside the lake and gave them a beautiful view of the hills and other houses further away. A few boats were out on the lake and for a second, Alec wondered what it would be like to be on a boat with Magnus. He imagined the warlock in a white shirt, first few buttons open, the wind in his beautiful dark hair as he was steering the boat. Maybe it could be an idea for their next date.

  They parked the scooter right outside the village and decided to walk through it. The village was beautiful and picturesque. The houses were made of old stones, much like the house where they had landed as they had stepped out the portal earlier. The streets were rather narrow and made of cobblestones. Magnus explained to Alec that the village hadn’t change much in the last two centuries and that was a reason why he liked going there. It remined him of his past adventures.

  A small church was right in the middle of the village and a market was about to close on the square. Magnus took Alec’s hand and quickly pulled him towards it.

“You need to taste their fruits. They’re nothing like in New York.” Magnus said before greeting one of the market gardeners in a perfect Italian. A few seconds later, the man gave Magnus and Alec a piece of melon.

  Alec’s eyes widened lightly as he bit into the fruit. He had never eaten a melon with such a flavor. It was so juicy that it dripped down his fingers, the taste so strong and the melon so sweet that the young man thought he was eating candy.

“Delizioso!” Magnus exclaimed with a bright smile. “Let’s get one and some peaches too.” He said more to himself than to Alec before turning back to the seller.

  They ended up buying more than just a melon and a few peaches. Magnus insisted on cooking dinner for Alec and he wanted the Shadowhunter to taste the freshness of the products here.

  “I love New York but the food there is tasteless and awful.” Magnus said as he was buying some basil and tomatoes. “You’re going to beg me to take you back here after you taste how good everything is.”

  When Magnus was done buying all he needed for their dinner, he snapped his fingers and sent everything to the house. Alec rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide his smile when Magnus used his magic. Alec loved how free Magnus was and how he dared to use his magic even when mundanes were around.

  They took their time to explore the village some more. It was obvious that Magnus knew the village well. All the streets looked alike and Alec was certain that if he had been alone he would have been lost. 

  They went inside the church. Even though Shadowhunters weren’t religious, they believed in the Angels who had created them. Alec looked closely at the stained-glass windows and the scenes they represented. He recognized all of them as he had studied them when he was younger. He told thei stories to Magnus very thoroughly, pointing here and there at the characters on the windows to illustrate what he was explaining. Of course, Magnus knew about those stories, but he didn’t tell Alec. The warlock loved hearing Alec talk so passionately about something and he surely wasn’t going to interrupt the Shadowhunter.

  They reached the scooter when the bell of the church tower struck seven o’clock. The sun was slowly setting on their way back to the house and Alec couldn’t tear his eyes from the lake and its wonderful colors. The sky had turned orange above the hills which made them look sharper and higher than they really were. The lake between them was so peaceful that it almost didn’t look like water.

  Magnus snapped his fingers to turn the lights on as they got into the house. Everything they had bought earlier was laid out on the kitchen table, ready for Magnus to wash, cut and cook to prepare them a delicious dinner.

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Alec said as he jumped on the counter next to Magnus to watch him cook.

“There are a lot of things about me that you ignore despite your file on me at the Institute.” Magnus said as he was frying some garlic in hot olive oil. “that file only tells you what I’ve been up to for maybe a second of my life.” He added before washing the tomatoes.

“I don’t trust what’s written in that file anyway. They classified you as dangerous.” Alec said as he tried to steal a piece of tomato but ended up getting slapped on the fingers by Magnus with the wooden spoon. “Maybe they were right…” He mumbled and blew on his fingers.

“Do you think I’m dangerous?” Magnus asked curiously while draining the pasta.

“No. There’s nothing dangerous about you.” Alec answered, shaking his head lightly. “Some Shadowhunters are more dangerous than the demons and Downworlders we have to fight.”

“I can confirm that.” Magnus mumbled and added the tomatoes and pesto sauce he had just made to the pasta.

“Do you own this house?” Alec suddenly asked and jumped off the counter to walk around the small kitchen and living room. He looked around the small house and noticed that the decoration didn’t suit Magnus’ style.

“No, but I might as well own it.” Magnus replied while setting the table. “I’m here more often than the real owner. Let’s just say that he owed me a favor and let me use this house whenever I want to.” He explained.

“Do you have houses like that around the world?” Alec sat down in front of Magnus and took the bottle of wine to open it.

“I own a couple of houses.” Magnus brought his glass closer for Alec to fill up. “But I know the right places to stay at when I travel.”

“How convenient.” Alec commented and placed the bottle of wine down before looking down at his plate. “What are we eating?”

“Fresh pasta with homemade pesto sauce and candied tomatoes, topped with shavings of parmesan cheese and served with this wonderful white wine. Buon appetito.” Magnus raised his glass and winked at Alexander before taking a sip.

  Alec slowly chewed on his pasta and looked up at Magnus after a moment. He finally swallowed and sighed softly. “This is really unfair.” He said before tasting the wine. “Even your cooking is amazing. Is there something you can’t do?”

“I’m flattered.” Magnus chuckled and brought a piece of tomato to his lips. “Sword fighting isn’t my forte. Maybe you could teach me one day.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

  Saying that Magnus’ cooking was amazing was an understatement. Alec had rarely eaten something so tasty on his entire life. He was used to tasteless food of the Institute or some take away from the Chinese restaurant around the corner. The only homemade meals he had was when Izzy tried to cook something, and it ended up being a disaster most of the time. Alec thought that he could get used to Magnus cooking for him, taking him places and making him discover new towns, new views and tastes.

  Magnus was surprised to see that Alec was the one who finished the bottle of wine during dinner. He had never thought of Alec as a drinker and he obviously wasn’t, judging by the way his cheeks were slightly flushed. Alec wasn’t drunk however, he had just drunk enough to be more relaxed and maybe a bit more daring than he usually was.

  They had brought their chairs closer to each other during dinner. None of them knew if that gesture had been conscious or not, but it just felt natural that way. Magnus had carefully rested his hand on Alec’s knee while finishing his glass of wine and their eyes had met. Alec had placed his empty glass down and leaned closer to caress Magnus’ cheek with his knuckles. They had remained quiet for a while, just smiling softly at each other, their gaze never parting.

  After finishing off their dinner, Alec insisted on cutting the fruits they had bought earlier for the dessert. He got up and started with the melon, skillfully cutting the fruit in pieces before making the knife twirl between his fingers, making Magnus laugh.

“Are you showing off?” The warlock asked as he rested his head into his palm.

“I’m trying to impress my date.” Alec said and winked at Magnus, making the warlock chuckle and blush softly.

  Alec then cut a couple of peaches before placing everything neatly on a plate and bring it to the table.  Magnus sat a bit straighter when Alec joined him again and was about to take the fork when Alec stopped him.

“Let me feed you.” Alec said softly and took the fork instead. He started with the peach, his eyes glued to Magnus as the latter took the piece of the fork with his lips and chewed slowly. The Shadowhunter moved slightly closer, sitting now on the tip of his chair before feeding the warlock a second piece. They were quiet, but none of them felt the need to fill the silence.

  When Alec moved on to the melon, he decided to be bolder and not use the fork this time. He took a piece between his fingers and brought it to Magnus’ lips carefully. Magnus eyes followed the other’s movement before going back up to his face. The warlock parted his lips without a word and ate what Alec fed him, his lips brushing against the tip of Alec’s fingers.

  A drop of melon juice dripped down Magnus’ bottom lip at the second piece. Alec caught the drop with his thumb, his finger lingering on Magnus’ soft and tender lip. They both looked at each other and stopped breathing, pupils blown wild as their hearts were beating faster and harder between their ribs.

  Alec’s hand moved to fully cup Magnus’ cheek and Magnus moved his hand to hold onto Alec’s wrist, caressing the inner side of it with his thumb. The warlock’s eyes dropped to Alec’s lips and his breathing became uneven as their faces moved closer. Alec brushed the tip of his nose along Magnus’ cheekbone, brought it down until reached the corner of his date’s lips. Their foreheads rested together and their eyes closed, leaving their other senses as sharp as knives.

“Magnus…” Alec whispered, his voice low and raw. “I’ve been dreaming about kissing you for so long…” He added after a few second, his thumb caressing the warlock’s cheek as he spoke.

“ _Alexander…_ ”

  The tone in Magnus’ voice was enough signal for Alec to finally give in. They pressed their lips together, chaste at first, almost shyly, none of them rushing. Alec pulled away slightly after a short while to breathe, then took Magnus’ lips between his again, a bit more daring this time. Magnus returned the kiss instantly, his lips moving in sync against Alec as if they had rehearsed this dance a thousand times before. Their heartbeats had slowed down, but the intensity of the beating never decreased. Their lips glided together so easily that it became almost hard to pull away even to breathe.

  Magnus was the first one to pull away from their kiss. He did it reluctantly but they both needed a second to breathe and to come back to their senses. Magnus rested his forehead against Alec’s and could feel Alec’s thumb still caressing his cheekbone, which made it harder for him to stay like this without pressing their lips back together.

“You taste like melon.” Alec murmured, breaking the silence.

“You fed me melon.” Magnus said with a soft chuckle and turned his head lightly to kiss Alec’s warm palm.

  Alec opened his eyes and looked at Magnus. He was surprised to see the blush on the warlock’s cheeks, but it only made him melt for the warlock even more. The golden shimmer on his eyelids matched his skin tone perfectly and the eyeliner made his eyelashes look longer than they were. Alec wanted to kiss those eyelids badly.

  Magnus wanted to open his eyes and look at Alec’s face, but he feared Alec’s reaction. He had felt his glamour drop while kissing Alec, he had let his guards down and now he was scared to reveal himself completely. He felt vulnerable and yet, he felt good about it. Alec wouldn’t judge him, Magnus was sure of that, but there was still a small chance that Alec would reject him after this.

  The warlock felt Alec cup his other cheek and it was all he needed to finally open his eyes and look up at the other.

  They were both silent for a while. Alec couldn’t take his eyes off Magnus’ and Magnus was desperately waiting for Alec to say or show something, anything.   
  Just when Magnus was about to give up and break the silence, a smile spread on Alec’s face. It was genuine, warm, almost loving.

“Thank you…” He said softly. “Thank you for showing me, Magnus.” Alec let one hand fall from Magnus’ cheek to his hand and intertwined their fingers. “You don’t have to hide anymore around me.”

  The warlock looked down and swallowed thickly. Alec had no idea what those words meant to Magnus and he didn’t need to know. It was something only Magnus could understand for now.

“Follow me.” Magnus said as he got up and took Alec’s hand in his. Alec followed without a word, trusting Magnus fully. The warlock led them outside of the house. They crossed the terrace and took left after the guardrail to take the stairs to the small beach. It was as large as the terrace, perfect for two.

“Let’s swim.” Magnus looked up at Alec and smiled lightly.

“Are you sure?” Alec asked and looked at the lake. “Isn’t it cold?”

“Do we care?” Magnus replied and shrugged lightly as he let go of Alec’s hand.

  Magnus walked backwards and winked at Alexander before turning around to face the lake. He first took his jacket off and threw it away, soon followed by his boots and socks. He then proceeded with his shirt, carefully pulling it over his head not to mess up his hair. He shivered lightly as the air touched his bare chest but smiled at the feeling. The warlock turned his head lightly towards Alexander and glanced over his shoulder before opening his pants slowly. He knew Alec was watching. He wasn’t trying to tease but he wanted Alec to take the time to see him. He eventually pushed his pants down, revealing his toned thighs and calves and threw his pants with his other clothes.

“Join me when you’re ready.” The warlock said and step into the water.

  It was dark and the moon was the only light source on the beach. The silver light was bright enough to allow Alec to see Magnus very clearly as he undressed. Alec didn’t mean to stare and had even thought about looking away, but he simply couldn’t tear his eyes off Magnus. The way he moved was gracious, even when it was to take his boots off. Everything he did was beautiful.

  Alec let out a soft sigh when Magnus’ shirt came off. He admired the way his back muscles moved under his bronze colored skin. Magnus’ pants were next and Alec closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. He wanted to kiss the curves of the warlock’s legs, wanted to touch his skin, caress it and feel it shiver under his fingertips. But not right now, Alec wanted to wait for that. That last thing he wanted was to rush things between them.

  The Shadowhunter waited for the other to turn around and face him again to start undressing. Alec wanted Magnus to watch him, just like he had watched the warlock.

  Alec started with his shirt but unlike Magnus, he took the time to fold his clothes neatly. He did the same with his pants before placing his outfit on a nearby rock with his shoes on top. He didn’t want to waste any more time alone on the beach and joined Magnus in the water.

  Magnus had seen Alec shirtless before. He had even touched it when he had needed to be healed, but today was different. It felt like the very first time he ever saw Alec like that. The Shadowhunter had deliberately started to undress when Magnus turned back to him and the warlock had known exactly what the other wanted. He had watched the younger undress and fold his clothes patiently, watching every movement almost religiously. Alec looked even paler under the moonlight, a real contrast compared to his own skin. Magnus liked it. He liked how different they were and yet, how things brought them together.

“You made it look as if the water wasn’t that cold.” Alec commented as he reached Magnus, the water coming up to his waist.

“I didn’t want you to run away from this.” Magnus chuckled and shivered lightly before taking a step closer to Alec to close the gap between them.

“I wouldn’t have. Maybe just protested some more.” He laughed lightly and placed his hands on Magnus’ hips.

“It’s too late now.” Magnus smiled and rested his hands on Alec’s chest. “You have to stick with me now.

“Oh, the torture.” Alec joked and leaned in slowly, his eyes fluttering close as his lips found Magnus’. They shared a soft kiss and Magnus wrapped his arms around the other’s neck after a moment. Their kiss deepened as their bodies pressed closer together. Magnus’ fingers slid through Alec’s hair, while Alec’s hands roamed around Magnus’ back. He could feel how warm Magnus’ skin was against his fingers, how smooth and perfect it was. Alec had never been so intimate with anyone before. He never wanted it to stop now.

  Magnus pulled away to catch his breath and looked up at Alec, his golden cat eyes shining under the moonlight. “Should I portal us back to New York after this?” He asked reluctantly, knowing that their time together had to end soon.

“It’s 10 pm here, so it means it’s only four in the afternoon in New York, right?” Alec said as he looked back at Magnus who nodded his head in reply. “Then I think we can stay a little longer.” He added in a whispered before capturing Magnus’ lips between his own again.

  Maybe it was because of the lake, or maybe it was because of the moonlight. Maybe it was the heat of Magnus’ body in his arms. Maybe it was because they were alone, but tonight Alec didn’t care about the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.   
> I hope you enjoyed reading about Malec's first kiss.   
> The next story won't be as happy unfortunately, but that's for later.
> 
> See you soon,   
> M.


End file.
